Le serment d'Elrohir
by duneline
Summary: où Elrohir s'engage dans une promesse insolite...Attention relation entre homme et pour public averti.


Avertissement : sous entendu d'inceste et relation entre hommes ! pour lectrices(eurs) avertis.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de J..

« Que suis-je pour vouloir changer le cours de ton destin,

Décidé par les dieux-eux-mêmes ?

Mais si je peux, ne serait-ce que par ma présence, adoucir ta peine,

Alors, je fais le serment de demeurer constamment à tes côtés. »

LE SERMENT D'ELROHIR

Elrond déambulait dans les couloirs de sa demeure, ressassant les évènements de ces derniers jours : la défaite de Sauron, le voyage jusqu'au Gondor pour assister au couronnement d'Aragorn, le nouveau roi et au mariage de sa fille bien-aimée…

Aux souvenirs de la cérémonie où il gardait l'image d'une Arwen radieuse, le seigneur de Fondcombe fut transpercé par une souffrance qu'il ne pensait plus être capable de ressentir depuis le départ de sa femme pour Valinor.

Il dut s'appuyer un instant contre un mur, aveuglé par des larmes brûlantes et abondantes.

Des bruits de pas le firent se redresser vivement et essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

C'était Elrohir qui revenait de son entrainement. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé à la vue de son père prostré contre un mur du couloir, le regard indéchiffrable.

Le seigneur Elrond tenta de reprendre une attitude impassible et digne devant son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« -Bon, il faut que j'aille parler avec Glorfindel »Marmonna, plus pour lui-même, le seigneur Elrond, gêné par le silence persistant de son fils.

Il passa près d'Elrohir dans l'intention de se sauver au plus vite mais marchant le plus normalement possible.

Mais une main, douce et ferme à la fois, se saisit de son poignet au passage et l'empêcha de partir.

Elrond, surpris, leva des yeux interrogateurs à l'égard de son fils qui le fixait tranquillement :

De ses deux fils, Elrohir était le plus indépendant et le plus secret. Il avait manifesté dès son jeune âge une froideur et un comportement distant inexplicable vis-à-vis du seigneur de Foncombe, attitude qui s'était accentué au fil des ans et particulièrement après le départ de sa mère.

Aussi, Elrond était-il dérouté et étonné par le geste de son fils.

« -Père chéri ! »Murmura Elrohir, dans un souffle et en serrant son père contre lui.

Abasourdi par cette brusque effusion de tendresse auquel le jeune elfe ne l'avait peu habitué, Elrond se laissa étreindre sans protester. Il dut admettre qu'il se sentait réconforté dans les bras d'Elrohir qui lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

C'était si bon et si inattendu que les larmes se remirent à couler. Elrond sanglota sans bruit sur l'épaule de son fils.

« -Je suis si las, parfois ! Confia-t-il, les yeux clos. Las de cette vie ! Las de voir mes amis mourir ! Las de la solitude du pouvoir ! A quoi cela sert d'avoir une destinée hors du commun des mortels si c'est pour perdre, un jour, les êtres auquel vous tenez ! Mon père, mon frère, ma femme… Tous finissent par me quitter ! »

Elrohir repoussa son père, sans brutalité et le maintint face à lui.

« -Moi, vous ne me perdrez pas. »Déclara-t-il, lentement.

Mais Elrond se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fils et éclata d'un rire amer, presqu'hystérique.

« -Toi ! Toi, si froid avec moi ! Toi qui me donnes l'impression, parfois, de ne pas éprouver un tant soit peu d'affection filiale pour moi ! C'est toi qui me dis cela ! »

Après ces reproches sarcastiques, Elrond eut une moue pleine de mépris amer et attristé pour Elrohir qui s'était contenté de l'écouter.

« -La loi de la nature va encore nous séparer ! Tu tomberas amoureux d'une mortelle ou d'une elfe qui ne veut pas partir et tu choisiras de rester ici ! Tu feras comme Arwen ou ton frère ! Et moi, j'aurai la douleur d'un père qui survit à ses enfants ! »

Dire tout cela avait soulagé momentanément Elrond de son désarroi. Puis une honte le submergea : Honte de s'être dévoilé, honte de s'être défoulé sur son enfant qui n'y était pour rien…

Elrohir le reprit contre lui et chuchota :

« -Je ne me marierai pas. »

Elrond, incrédule, le fixa intensément. Cherchant à lire en Elrohir.

« -Je vous fais le serment de ne jamais être la cause de votre peine. »Promit celui-ci.

Le jeune Elfe marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

« -Je resterai éternellement auprès de vous. »

Elrond resta silencieux, dévisageant son fils, assimilant la dernière phrase. Puis ses joues devinrent cramoisies, sous l'effet d'une fureur soudaine.

« -Je ne désire aucunement de ta pitié ! » Hurla le seigneur de Fondcombe, s'oubliant.

Elrohir, placide, laissa la colère de son père se libérer, au risque que quelque serviteur put venir s'enquérir de l'état du maitre des lieux. Mais personne ne vint.

Quand le jeune elfe vit que son père se calmait, il dit simplement ces quelques mots :

« -Détrompez-vous, père. Ce n'est nullement de la pitié. »

« -Alors, qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Elrond, gagné par la curiosité.

D'un geste d'une lenteur délibérée, les yeux rivés à ceux de son père, Elrohir se saisit délicatement de la main de son seigneur, l'amena à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

Juste un frôlement…Mais qui fit frissonner et tressaillir l'être profond d'Elrond.

Celui-ci, figé, pétrifié, n'eut aucune réaction durant de longues secondes. Son regard, vide, se détacha de celui d'Elrohir et alla se perdre au loin.

Une larme, une seule, coula sur une des joues du seigneur des elfes de Fondcombe.

Tandis que son propriétaire réalisait la portée et les conséquences de ce baiser si anodin.

« -Je suis vraiment maudit. Murmura-t-il, enfin. Ma fille Arwen qui choisit un mortel, mon fils Elladan qui aime une mortelle et maintenant… »

Il reporta ses yeux gris magnifiques sur Elrohir qui eut le cœur serré devant l'expression attristé et désespéré de son père.

« -Oubliez ce qui vient de se passer, père aimé. »Fit-il, avant de faire volteface pour quitter ces lieux.

Elrond le vit s'éloigner, sans un mot. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressaient l'endroit où le baiser d'Elrohir avait effleuré le dos de sa main. Comme s'ils cherchaient à garder en mémoire la chaleur des lèvres d'Elrohir…

Se rendant soudain compte ce qu'il était en train de faire, le seigneur de Fondcombe se mordit violemment les lèvres. Il serra des poings, prit une forte inspiration et cria :

« -Attends ! »

Elrohir se statufia un furtif moment avant de remarcher rapidement. Elrond s'élança à la suite du jeune elfe et l'attrapa par la manche.

Les deux elfes s'examinèrent face à face, tendus. Puis à la grande incrédulité d'Elrohir, Elrond s'approcha vivement et s'inclinant, il déposa un bref et timide baiser sur la joue droite du jeune elfe. Frôlant au passage les commissures de ses lèvres.

« -Tout va comme vous voulez, mon ami ? » Demanda une voix.

Elrond et Elrohir s'écartèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, les joues virant à l'écarlate.

Glorfindel s'avança vers eux, ignorant volontairement leur attitude flagrante d'enfant pris en faute.

« -Je vais bien. » Assura Elrond, avec un sourire à l'adresse de son ami.

Glorfindel n'insista pas, même si les yeux rougis de son seigneur interpelait son inquiétude.

« -Nous avons besoin de vous pour une affaire assez pressante » Informa-t-il.

Elrond se mit à suivre son ami, discutant de cette « affaire si pressante ». Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits et oublié Elrohir.

Mais discrètement, sans se retourner, il se saisit de la main d'Elrohir.

Leurs deux mains s'étreignirent l'espace d'une seconde. Mais une seconde d'éternité pour Elrohir…

FIN

J'ai été agréablement surprise par l'accueil reçu pour ma fiction mettant en scène le couple Elrond/Elrohir. Je vous remercie pour les commentaires encourageants que vous m'avez laissés. J'espère que cette fiction ci-dessus vous plaira tout autant. Merci de me laisser des rewiews.


End file.
